


ничего не жди

by marshall_line



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: ничего не будет





	ничего не жди

возвращаться в корею странно.

она так много провела здесь времени _до_ — эта страна почти стала родной, но в итоге кёлькён снова там, где и была всегда, где должна быть — у себя. все её рейсы — внутренние, она редко бывает за пределами китая — и не то чтобы ей не нравится. она чаще видится с семьёй, чувствует себя на своём месте, но. у неё есть ещё одно.

по крайней мере. 

_было_.

шанхай, чанша, гуанчжоу, пекин — и обратно.

кёлькён привыкла: к перелётам и съёмкам, к десяткам людей вокруг себя.

отвыкла: от тех, кто был ей важен и остался за китайской стеной; от языка, который она учила целую вечность, даже если ей двадцать один — вечность у всех разная.

у неё всегда есть работа: её позовут и примут, и она всё сделает, сыграет и споёт. у неё всегда _будет_ эта работа, потому что такие, как кёлькён, не пропадают — они нужны.

но самой кёлькён надо не только это.

всё, что у неё могло быть на самом деле, не в китае, из которого она уехала, будучи совсем маленькой, чтобы блистать где-то ещё — в корее, с близкими людьми, у которых тоже были свои мечты и планы, закончилось прежде, чем успело начаться как следует.

у кёлькён всегда будет работа — фотосессии, дорамы, кино, шоу, реклама.

но никогда — то, чего она хотела по-настоящему.

 

первым делом она встречается с ыну и юджон.

они много говорят: обо всём на свете, кроме самих себя и того, что происходит (вернее не). юджон смотрит на них обеих сочувствующе; может, её собственная группа не так популярна, но они хотя бы могут петь — о них помнят, их видят. ыну упорно старается не плакать, так красиво улыбается — как улыбалась всегда, как _раньше_. кёлькён улыбается тоже — устало, вымученно, как в последний раз. эта встреча делает только больнее.

но они всё равно ей рады.

больше-то нечему.

ыну крепко её обнимает перед тем, как они расходятся, кёлькён не едет в общежитие — вряд ли кому-то хочется в нём находиться, тем более у неё снят номер в отеле, и шепчет: не вини себя, зная, о чём кёлькён думает. не вини. у тебя шанс остался, поэтому сияй.

вместо нас.

 

они так и стоят на улице, держа друг друга в руках, боясь отпустить.

ыну прячет слёзы у неё на плече, кёлькён — себя.

 

никакого будущего.

 

в корее ей нечем заняться.

дорама закончилась, передачи тоже — она получила заслуженный отдых и выбрала для него сеул, в котором мир для них — восьмерых: без неё и без кайлы — остановился. кёлькён выбрала этот город сейчас, чтобы помнить, почему она выбрала его тогда, но.

зима — безумно холодно.

и здесь, и везде, и внутри.

а ещё — грустно.

(соль на щеках замерзает узорами — их некому показать)

кёлькён нечем заняться. да, она пересекается со всеми знакомыми, учится играть на ударных, плачет по своему вернувшемуся — живому — коту, но не понимает, чего ей ждать.

и стоит ли.

скоро назад: шанхай, чанша, гуанчжоу, пекин — и обратно.

всё по-новой — её единственный шанс, но кёлькён бы разделить его с другими.

нельзя, это только твоё — в другой — _твоей_ — стране. там их никто не ждёт, как тебя не ждут в сеуле; там для них ничего нет, как для тебя нет здесь. вы всем чужие. не друг другу, но всё впереди. лучше бы впереди был свет — может, ещё загорится надежда.

 

темно.

 

через два дня у неё самолёт.

кёлькён никому не звонила и ни с кем, кроме ыну, не виделась. ей страшно сломаться, разреветься, растерять разом все силы, которые она копила месяцами. ей страшно просто представлять их лица, на которых, скорей всего, будет пусто. они не пишут кёлькён сами — никого особо в столице нет, никто и не знает, что она вернулась: кто мог — уехал домой, кто нет — без толку ночует в пустом общежитии или в зале, в студии. их чат умер так же, как их мечты.

воскрешения не будет.

кёлькён не звонит и не пишет, и всё равно крутит в руках телефон.

может, увидимся? я в сеуле.

уже давно.

она так и не отправляет это кёнвон, и не решается набрать её номер. наверняка она в кванджу — со своей собакой и семьёй. наверняка она тоже — не ждёт, как и все они, но.

позже ей приходит сообщение: _встретимся?_

кёлькён верит в судьбу, не очень — в совпадения, но если так получилось — пусть.

 

кёнвон вроде бы ещё выше, если это вообще возможно.

в отличие от ыну она не пробует улыбнуться — на лице всё как есть — никак. у неё серьёзный взгляд — и кёлькён под ним неуютно. после приветствий не следует ничего — они молчат. оказывается, кёлькён забыла, какой у кёнвон голос, смех — тем более.

они бы могли пройтись по магазинам, купить пластинок или книг или не потратить ни копейки, где-нибудь поесть, что-нибудь обсудить — как всегда делали это вместе, когда были трейни. они бы могли, но не могут — это в прошлом, да и зачем — уже поздно.

(для всего)

вечер.

они идут на пирс. кёнвон всё свободное время, его хватит с запасом, проводит именно там, сидя на камнях, фотографируя воду и небо, и людей, иногда — себя.

вот её новое место.

лично для неё одной.

она впускает в него кёлькён, не говоря ни слова, просто открывая невидимую, как они сами, дверцу. февраль — холод никуда не делся, но они стоят и по-прежнему почему-то молчат.

кёлькён хочется сказать: я скучала.

сказать: я скучаю прямо сейчас.

или спросить: а ты — по мне? хоть немного.

только это — больше ничего, обо всём остальном — вслух нельзя.

кёнвон к ней поворачивается: она серая, как её пальто, и хмурая — так устала, так повзрослела — кёлькён её не узнает. никто бы не. не то чтобы есть теперь кому. кёнвон поворачивается: в её глазах и грусть, и злость, и так много всего, в чём кёлькён спустя годы так ничего и не поняла. она выросла раньше всех, но что-то от неё ускользнуло.

и она понятия не имеет, что.

кёнвон поправляет ей чёлку — и её взгляд — от вида кёлькён — наконец-то смягчается.

она замечает, как сильно кёлькён успела продрогнуть, и расстёгивает пальто, и тянет к себе, хотя до этого между ними словно была стена — не только китайская, пряча в тепле, которого бы хватило на целый город, если бы он о нём попросил. кёлькён не просила, она не знает, может ли, но кёнвон делится сама — хоть что-то у неё ещё осталось — и надо отдать.

кёлькён смотрит на неё снизу вверх: у кёнвон правое ухо всё в серебре — звезды, которыми они так и не стали. она пересчитывает их снова и снова, как будто что-то изменится, и ей всё грустнее и грустнее, и глаза слезятся. наверное, от ветра. от него, но.

кёнвон вытирает слёзы на её щеках и шепчет: не плачь.

кёлькён могла бы сказать: хорошо, я больше не буду.

или: буду, но потом.

и в итоге говорит не это:

— ты кажешься другой.

— ты не видела меня полгода.

больно, но это правда, ведь полгода — очередная вечность.

— юю, знаешь, я так—

слова не находятся — кёлькён забыла их на корейском, а на китайском они такие неправильные и неуместные спустя шесть месяцев молчания и в конце этого дня. 

кёнвон ждёт, но кёлькён ничего так и не добавляет — закрывает лицо ладонями. 

слёзы не текут — опять замёрзли — и её душат не они, а всё, что она хочет—

кёлькён верит в судьбу, будто у неё до сих пор есть силы на эту веру, не очень — в совпадения, совсем не — в телепатию, но кёнвон убирает её руки и говорит:

— я тоже по тебе скучала.

и целует, когда садится солнце.

кёлькён хватается за ворот её пальто — и в этот момент она готова поверить во всё на свете, даже в то, что у них ещё что-нибудь будет — должно же? — они смогут.

но это слишком хорошо, чтобы случиться по-настоящему.

 

потом кёлькён спрашивает:

— _зачем?_

— чтобы тебе было что помнить.

и чего ждать, хотя бы от меня, когда ты вернёшься сюда в следующий раз.


End file.
